Never Bad, But Never Good
by QueenDeathHerself
Summary: At fifteen Harry comes in to his inheritance that deages him to the size of a two year old. Retaining his old memories Harry starts a new life just in time for his new guardian to die leaving him to be raised by his guardian's ex. Old username averylynn
1. New Me

Harry had just turned fifteen that morning, the night before Uncle Vernon kicked him out, because of an important business dinner that they were hosting. God forbid he did something freaky like the summer before his second year.

Harry woke up under the playground surrounded by a pile of too big clothes, that looked bigger than normal causing Harry to freak out. He looked at his toddler looking hands before getting up. He had to write Dumbledore and find out what happened to him, not thinking this plan through Harry made the longer than normal trek to the Dursley's. Reaching the door he knocked, when the door opened Vernon turned red.

"Who the hell are you?" He raged.

"It's me Uncle Vernon, it's Harry," He pleaded desperately.

"You're not him, he made you do this didn't he? Well tell the freak that he'll be in trouble when he comes home," with that Vernon slammed the door.

Harry sighed and walked back down the street not noticing the pretty blond watching him.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Marie Loon watched as the little boy was rejected by his uncle. She walked over to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry Potter come with me and I can explain," She whispered in his ear.

Harry looked to the woman standing next to him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Marie Loon. Halfblood by the way," she held out her hand, "Take it and I can explain what's going on."

Harry took it and was whisked away to a cheery looking room.

"Sit Harry," Marie motion to the chair on his left while she sat in the other.

"I know you have questions, but let me explain first okay?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"You are a creature called a Gondia. A Gondia is a rare creature that comes to age before seventeen. They deage from around the ages ranging from one to four, you look to be around two. They are distinguished by the bronze coloring around the pupil," Marie took a mirror from the wall so he could see the bronze.

"Anyway your type of creature is very rare and is easy to hide, I could hide you if you will agree to my terms," she said to Harry.

"What are your terms?" He asked.

"You become my son."

Harry sat trying to digest the vague information and terms before coming up to a conclusion, " If I don't become your son what will happen to me?"

"You will be sent to an orphanage," she answered .

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"Great I have a batch of adoption potion I made for a couple in Belgium but I can make them another," She raced out of the room and grabbed the potion and a few black hairs before heading back.

"One thing Harry, for the potion to work there needs to be two different sets of DNA, are you okay if I use hair from one of my old lovers?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"Almost forgot you need a new name do you mind if I name you?" Marie knew she was pushing her limits but she wanted to name him.

He nodded realizing this was his chance to become someone else other than the Boy-Who-Lived.

Marie squealed and jumped in the air like a little girl before putting the ex's hair in the potion and plucking a few of hers. A few special chants later she was helping Harry drink the potion.

When Harry fell unconscious, Marie picked him up and took him to the guest room where she turn the guest bed into a crib. Gently she placed her new baby in the crib and brushed back the changing locks of hair.

"Ni'night Truest," She whispered placing a kiss on his forehead before she left the room.

`121212121212121212121212121

The next morning Marie woke to a bang and an ear-piecing wail, quickly she crossed the hall into Truest's room. He was laying on the floor holding his head, she crossed the floor and picked him up and held him until he calmed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to act like a baby," he said.

"It's okay to cry after all you are physically two," She said staring at his new features, "would you like to see your new self?"

Harry nodded as she carried him back into her room to look in her vanity mirror.

His hair was blond with a mix of black strands, his eyes had gone blue with black flecks and he had higher cheek bones. Marie kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush.

"By the way your new name is Truest Everett Loon," Marie said.

"Do I have to be called Truest, could I have a nickname?" Harry asked looking at Marie.

"What about Toby?"

"Okay," Harry leaned back into her accepting the comfort, "what do I call you?"

"What about mummy?" She asked hopefully.

'Mummy' Harry tested in his mind before nodding.

"Now for breakfast," Marie said bouncing her Toby around before heading to the kitchen.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121

Weeks had passed and Harry and Marie fell in to a routine and each week they would introduce something that would make Harry seem younger.

"Harry it's a stuffed animal, all children have one," Marie told him.

"But I don't want one," Harry was ready to bolt out of the room.

She pushed a stuffed dog into his hands, "Try it for a day and if you don't want it then I won't force you," she said.

Naptime was one of the first things introduced, it started around noon. Marie placed Toby on the couch with the dog and left him to sleep. Instead of sleeping Harry looked at the dog, it was brown and had beads for eyes and it looked homemade. It had a leather collar and matted fur, Harry liked the feeling of holding it as he never had a stuffed animal before. All to soon he fell asleep petting the fur.

Harry woke to Marie rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you, Toby but its time to get up," She said eyeing the dog in his arms, "Did you name him?"

Harry looked at the sorry looking animal before deciding, "Beans."

Marie laughed at him, "Would you and Beans like to join me on a trip to the Alley?"

Harry nodded blushing as he held up his arms for her to pick him up. She easily picked him up and took him over to the fireplace.

"You wait here Toby, Mummy will be back shortly," Marie said as she went to grab her purse.

Minutes later the two landed in Diagon Alley, Marie carried Toby to a street vendor selling potion ingredients. Harry stood next to Marie watching the other children run about after each other. Toby listened to the chatter of people talking as it turned in to screams.

"Death eaters, Run for your life," one man screamed as he ran into a wall and knocked himself out. Toby was pushed and shoved as he turn to find Marie, he looked back at the vendor and realized she wasn't there. Toby felt something hit the back of his head and down he went, before he had the chance to scream.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Harry woke in a blinding white room with a nurse hovering over him.

"How are you feeling dearie, you gave us quite a scare," The nurse checked his eyes.

Harry felt something in his arms and looked to see Beans when he remembered, "Mummy," He asked using the name for the first time.

"Oh dearie, who's your Mummy?" She asked.

"Mummy," He said, his head was feeling funny.

The nurse nodded and cast a spell, names appeared over his head.

Severus Snape Marie Loon (deceased)

"Where's your Daddy?" she asked receiving a blank look, "Oh," she said understanding.

"Where Mummy," Harry asked in a hopefully childish voice.

"Your Mummy has gone to sleep," the nurse replied.

Harry froze, the only woman who showed him love, was dead.

"What's your name?"

"'Oby," Harry said.

"Toby," The nurse confirmed, "Alright Toby I'll be back. I've got to write your Da and tell him you're here."

Harry watched as she left, bursting into tears as his younger emotions appeared. He hugged Beans closely.

1212121212121212121212121212121212'

Severus Snape never received mail at anytime during the school year, so he was shocked when he received two letters from different owls.

Opening up the one from the dark colored owl he read,

Dear Sev,

I know I promised not to write to you, but please keep reading. I have a two year old son named Truest Everett Loon and he is your son. This letter never would have came if I was alive, so I leave you my house and our son and any possessions in and surrounding the house. Please keep an open mind around Toby he understands more than you think.

Love,

Marie Loon

Snape paled as he read the letter, his shaking hands caught Minerva's attention.

"Severus are you alright," she asked.

Unable to reply he handed her the letter. This caught the eye of Dolores Umbridge.

"Oh, Severus I see," Minerva nodded her head.

Finally he opened the next letter.

Dear Mr. Snape,

I on the behalf of St. Mungos write to you about a boy in our care. He is around two years old and says that his name is Toby. We did a spell to reveal who his parents were and your name appeared. From what we understand he is not aware that he has a Father. We recently found out that his mother Marie Loon is deceased after a Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley. As his last living guardian we asked that you come take him home, if you do not reply or show up in three days young Toby will be placed in Wizarding Children Services.

Regards,

Dorothy Fay

Snape quickly made a decision, "Albus," he got his attention.

"Yes my dear boy," He answered with twinkling eyes.

"I need a week off an old friend has passed and I would like to go and give my condolences," He lied.

"Of course, Severus. Take the time you need."

"Who passed, Severus?" The toad asked.

"None of your business," he snarled.

Snape quickly left the grounds of Hogwart's, before apperating to St. Mungos. Slowly he walked up to the front desk and asked for directions to the Children's Ward. Almost to the main part of the Children's Ward he heard crying from the room to the left. The name on the door read Toby Snape. He knocked on the door, from the inside he heard a bustle of movement and then the door was opened by an old lady.

"You must be Mr. Snape, I'm Dorothy. I wrote the letter regarding Toby," She ushered him in, "Toby look your Da came to bring you home."

Severus looked at the little boy on the bed the black in his hair and eyes did belong to the Snape side of the family and so did the high cheekbones. Severus also looked at the two long angry scars running down his face, it reminded him of Lupin.

"How did he get the scars?" Snape asked.

"He was attacked by Fenrir Greyback, but was saved before he was bitten," Dorothy told him.

"When can I take him?"

"Now if it pleases you, I'll go grab the papers. I won't be but a mo," She bustled out of the room.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Harry didn't know who his adopted father was, it wasn't something Marie and him talked about. So when Snape walked in Harry blinked, shocked. He knew the only way to fool Snape was to truly play the part of a young child. He watched as Miss Dorothy left, leaving him alone with Snape.

"You Da?" He asked childishly.

Snape looked uncomfortable as he answered, "Yes."

"I's 'Oby an' dis Beans," Harry held up the dog.

Snape watch the boy lose interest when he didn't answer and seconds later Dorothy came back holding papers.

"Sign these and you can take Toby home," She handed the papers over before helping Toby get dressed in his robes.

After everything was signed and Toby was dressed, Snape flooed to the Loon house with Toby in his arms.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121


	2. The New Old Snape

**Don't own harry potter**

* * *

Toby squirmed until Snape put his down, then he race from the room as if he was looking for Marie.

"Mummy," He hollered a few times.

Snape watched as his son ran around the house looking for Marie, before heading toward the potions lab. Everything was neat and put away, the big clunky table in the middle of the room was clear except for a small potion and a note.

Dear Sev,

I know that you brought Toby back here to set things straight, but please make sure Toby drinks this potion to help him with his grieving. I brewed it just for him, and make sure that you watch out for his nightmares and stay away from carrots or you'll have a naughty boy on your hands.

Love,

Marie

Severus took the potion and the note before going to look for Toby. He made his way down the hall when he head sobs from the room on the left. Slowly he walked into the lavender room looking at the small boy laying on the bed. Making his way over Severus sat next to the boy and held out the potion bottle.

"Drink," He commanded.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Harry looked at the potion bottle instantly knowing what it was. It was to help him act more like a child. Marie tried to give it to him sooner but he refused, finally Marie told him that they would keep it for emergencies. Harry took the bottle and gulped it down, making a face as he passed the bottle back to Snape. Harry held up a hand while holding Beans with the other.

"Want Mummy," he said.

"Your mother is gone. You will be living with me," Snape forced out.

"Where?"

"Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry said thinking of Ron and Hermione.

"Let's pack your things and leave," Snape picked him up and set him on the floor.

Snape followed as Harry ran to his room, expecting tons of toys but only seeing a few toys placed neatly on a low shelf.

"Where are the rest of your toys, Toby?" Snape asked.

Harry pointed to the shelf and an overflowing bookcase next to the crib. Snape shook his head and waved his wand. All the books, toys, and clothing were placed in an empty trunk in the closet. Snape walked over to the trunk and tapped it with his wand before placing it in his pocket. He looked down at the boy who looked a lot like his Marie before swooping his arms down to pick him up.

A startled Harry was shocked that Snape had willingly picked him up before they were whisked away. They landed at the edge of Hogsmeade. As Snape walked up the path to Hogwarts Harry drifted of to sleep.

Albus was not expecting Severus Snape to walking into his office holding a small child.

"Who is this, Severus?"

"Truest Snape, my son," Severus smirked at the look on the Headmaster's face.

"His mother is the deceased friend," Albus stated.

"Yes, Toby will be staying with me."

"What about during class?"

"His mother was a potions mistress, he'll know the rules. If not he'll learn," Snape said.

"I will have the house elves make up a room for him, I hope to see you both at breakfast," Albus smiled as Severus carried Toby from the room.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212

The next morning Toby woke in a strange room, his child side wanted to cry but he didn't give in. Instead he looked around the room. The walls were stone with large tapestries covering the walls to keep the heat in. His crib looked like the one at home, still looking around Toby didn't notice Snape as he walked in.

"Up Toby. The meddling old coot wants us at breakfast," Snape picked him up to get him ready.

"Da, jam?" Toby asked letting the potion have a little control.

"I'm sure we can find some," Snape said forcing his son into a dull blue robe.

Toby was surprised at how well Snape was handling at being a father. Toby was pulled out of his thoughts when he was picked up and carried out of the dungeons. The whole school body sat silence, when they saw Snape carrying a toddler then hushed whispered filled the room. Snape took his place at the table arranging Toby on a chair next to him.

"Da too short," Toby complained when his eyes aligned with the table.

Transfiguring a cup into a large cushion Snape placed it under Toby bringing him up to the proper height. Eyeing the jam Toby grabbed the jar and a slice of toast off Snape's plate, as he couldn't reach the plate of toast. Looking at the silverware in front of him he noticed the lack of a knife. Taking Snape's fork by the prongs he stuck the handle in the jam and used it like a knife.

Snape was shocked to say the least, toddler Draco made a mess of eating even when he was fed by someone else. But Toby grabbed the jam and put it off to the side to grab toast before neatly putting the jam on with a fork handle. Musing in his thoughts he didn't see Toby replace the jam covered fork to its original place. Placing eggs and another slice of toast on his plate he grabbed the jam covered fork and frown.

Toby was watching Snape as he picked up the fork and was sent into a fit of laughter, making the whole female part of the school coo at him. Snape sent him a glare, Toby was almost certain it meant death. Snape placed the fork back onto the table and took his napkin to wipe the jam off of his hand.

"I won't tolerate this behavior Truest Snape. That was naughty, very naughty."

Toby looked at his lap finding it very interesting.

"I sorry Da," Toby apologized.

"I accept your apology but you still will sit in the corner for your actions."


End file.
